Music of the Night
by Auditory Eden
Summary: Ren never knew how lovely a woman could be.


Author: AuditoryEden

Rating: T-T+ish

Warnings: Heavy snogging, handsy-ness (otherwise known as _groping_)

Notes: Because frankly these two need to snog. Nodame and Shinichi have kissed, Zero and Yuuki have kissed, Sawako and Kazehaya are at least dating, even Natsume and Mikan have kissed, and they're, like, twelve. Wow...this has a _lot_ of snogging in it. ^O^

Music of the Night

_Can't help but hugging tight...Never knew a woman could be so lovely...Lost in love..._

"Do you...have any experience...in kissing...?" Ren asked, his voice smooth and low. Kyōko was shocked, stunned, and in a tiny, horrible way, totally enamored by the richness of his voice.

"Um..n-no," she squeaked in reply. What the bloody _hell_ was he doing? She couldn't honestly tell if he was in character or not. Would Katsuki ever act like this towards Mizuki? Probably not, but moreover, Ren would _certainly_ not act like this towards Mogami Kyōko

She shivered, eyes wide, as he spoke again. "Would you like me to teach you...Kyōko..?"

It was as though lightening had been shot through her body. "Ts-tsuru...ga...san?" Her eyes were as wide as they would go, beginning to water in the cold air of his kitchen, while the rest of her body seared hot from the contact with his own. His eyes were so narrow and dark, every inch of his expression dark and passionate and in a way, painful. He had called her Kyōko, he couldn't be in character...

He had called her Kyōko

"Shall I teach you to kiss, Kyōko?" he asked again, his expression growing a bit softer, but no less dark.

She didn't realize what she'd said for nearly thirty seconds after she'd said it.

"Yes."

Ren's expression didn't falter, but his eyes grew warmer. He leaned in to her, close, and whispered, "Shall I tell you a secret before we begin?" His breath made her shiver, and her eyes pressed shut for a moment.

"If...if you want to..." she replied. In the dead silence of the kitchen, she could almost _hear_ him smirk.

"I..._want_ to..." he breathed, and Kyōko felt her heart going insane against her ribs, beating a tattoo of the highest tempo.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "What's...the secret, then?" she asked lamely. He didn't reply right away, starring into her eyes with a look of torn longing. Then, he seemed to shake himself awake.

"Later, Kyōko-chan..."

He grinned at her, perhaps a bit ferally, "Kissing lessons, Kyōko-chan, did you forget?" The look on her face told him quite clearly that she _had_ forgotten, and the knowledge less than pleased him.

"First rule of kissing, Kyōko-chan," he told her seriously. "It doesn't count unless you want it to. Do you...want this to count...?" The air hung nervously around the pair, sprawled on the floor, twined in each others arms. Ren's voice trailed away, so he was whispering by the end of the question.

"Y-yes," she breathed, not trusting her voice not to tremble. Her heart began to speed again as he smiled at her tenderly. It was the best expression he'd ever made before her, but it was loaded with double meaning.

"Alright then," he smiled. He leaned down close to her, still cradling her body as he had after she fell. Her hands drifted uncertainly up his back, to land on his shoulders, holding him tightly, nervously.

He himself, though he didn't show it, was very nervous. To be so forward with a girl he was actually in love with, moreover, a girl who wouldn't just fall at his feet and cling when he did something wrong, a girl who couldn't possibly love him back, was totally alien to him. If Ren screwed up, it would all be over. He knew that, but couldn't begin to pull back.

Kyōko suddenly shook a little in his arms, and he saw her expression clearly. Fear. Fear, and a little bit of concern, mixed with undertones of longing. He allowed some of his turmoil to leak past the barrier that was Tsuruga Ren, and spill onto his face, before he leaned even closer, breathing fast, heart beating faster, and brushed her lips quickly with his own. The first kiss lasted maybe ten seconds, and after he pulled back, Ren simply watched her for a moment, as she watched him. After a moment, he leaned back in, this time pressing his lips to hers more firmly, moving a little bit. His eyes, just slitted, watched hers as they fluttered shut, and then he closed his own, losing himself in the kiss.

Kyōko, he could tell, was a total novice. She was a little stiff in his embrace, and her movements were awkward. "Relax," he murmured against her mouth, his tongue just touching her lips on the "l" sound, completely by accident. He had been expecting her to flop like a wet noodle, but instead, she became even more rigid.

Concerned, he pulled back. There were goosebumps lining the skin of her arms, and tears gathered in her eyes, which were once again open.

She began to shiver violently, and Ren registered that she must be cold. They were, after all, lying on the kitchen floor in the debris of fallen pots and pans. He sat up, pulling her with him, enfolding her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said. The process of standing while keeping Kyōko in the circle of his arms was made difficult by her rigidity, and more difficult still by the difference in their heights. As soon as Kyōko had gained her footing, her swept her up and carried her into the the living room, while she continued to shake, non responsive and teary. He settled on the carpet, wrapping her in the throw that lay across the back of the couch. She continued to shiver, so he pulled her close and lay back, giving her body heat. The time passed slowly, and Kyōko moved closer to Ren's body, snuggling into his chest and the thick shag carpet beneath them. After a few moments, her shivering stopped, and she withdrew a little. Ren pulled her back gently, before rolling them so he lay on top of her again.

"May I resume the lesson, Kyōko?" he asked, not even waiting for her acquiescence before swooping back in to claim her lips once more. Again, she grew instantly rigid, and he ordered her to relax, quietly, speaking against her mouth.

"Shhhhhh," he soothed, still pressing his lips against hers, and began to softly rub circles over her shoulders, arms and back. As if muscle by muscle, she began to loosen into his kiss, and her arms wound back around his body.

They kissed for a few more moments before he pulled back again.

"Good," he commended her. She frowned at him a bit, waiting for him to continue. "Next step," he began. "Can you guess...?"

As she shook her head nervously, Kyōko noticed that his voice was becoming low and seductive again. His grin in reply to her gesture was dark and totally king of the night, though not quite emperor level. Ren's face loomed close to hers, causing her heart to hammer, and he whispered, "Tongue."

Kyōko's face grew very red very quickly, but Ren had already initiated the kiss. She closed her eyes a bit reluctantly, and allowed him to control the action.

Ren had closed his eyes the moment he felt her lips on his, and allowed himself to guide the kiss through feel alone. He began by kissing her the same way he had before, but then delicately traced her bottom lip with his tongue. When Kyōko felt the light pressure of his tongue on her lips, she instinctively opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen their kiss. Ren turned his head slightly and entered her mouth with his tongue, searching for her own. She tentatively pressed back at his probing tongue with hers, which Ren took as the signal to begin kissing her in earnest. As their liplock grew more passionate, Kyōko produced a sound low in her throat halfway between a whimper and a moan. That sound caused Ren to pull away suddenly.

Kyōko whimpered again at the loss of his touch, and she dimly registered that she was breathing very hard and her pulse was thundering in her ears.

Ren, in the meantime, was trying very hard not to take things any farther than just heavy french kissing. Kyōko, for her part, certainly wasn't making it any easier, clinging to his form and quaking, for whatever reason.

Kyōko could tell you for a fact that "cold" was not the reason she was trembling. Desire...maybe, but really it was more a reaction to her physical reaction to the kiss.

Her heart was beating so fast, her breath coming so hard, and she wanted nothing more than to be close to the man who was draped on top of her. Time stretched and stretched as they lay close, Ren determinately not kissing her, Kyōko longing for his kiss.

"Tsu...ruga-san...?"

He looked down at her, full force emperor of the night, and her breath caught in her throat.

Ren very carefully placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over her eyelid. _Can't help but hugging tight..._

"Kyōko...Can I tell you my secret now?" he asked, his voice full of pain. Kyōko swallowed a little and nodded.

It was silent for a moment, and then he sighed, letting his forehead rest on hers.

"My name," he breathed out, quietly, "My real name."

Kyōko had known that "Tsuruga Ren" was a stage name. She knew it was an alias, she'd accepted that. She'd never even contemplated the idea of "Ren" being anyone but Ren. The idea of him confiding in her, his...

His what, now? Would an ordinary sempai give his kouhai kissing lessons? Would an ordinary sempai be lying on top of her right now, holding her so close she could feel his heartbeat.

Would an ordinary sempai have his kouhai come to his apartment alone in the middle of the night?

Probably not.

"Hizuri Kuon," he said suddenly.

Kyōko started. "What?"

"My real name," he muttered, almost petulantly, digging his head into her shoulder, obviously unwilling to meet her eyes. "Is Hizuri Kuon. I believe you've met my father."

"Otou...san...Kuon..." She stuttered for a moment, than inhaled quickly. "You're Kuon?"

"Yes," he responded.

Again, the awkward silence reigned.

"We've met before," he continued. "As...Kyōko and Kuon."

Kyōko started, and wiggled a little to make him look at her. "When I acted...you?"

"No. Before that. Before you came to Tokyo."

"Before..." Kyōko looked at him oddly, pondering. "How did I know you before I moved here?"

Ren laughed a little and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. "I'll give you another clue. We were both very young."

"I don't understand," Kyōko declared, now almost used to the physical closeness between them. Feeling daring, she ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Kyōko-chan..." he watched her incredulously, then shook his head. "You probably still believe that I was a fairy, no wonder you won't realize..."

"A fairy?" Her eyes became very wide as she thought. "You mean...Corn...?"

"Six-year-old pronunciations aside, yes," he smiled. "Not a fairy though, I never was..."

"Then why did you tell me you were?" Kyōko demanded, full of indignation.

"I never did! You asked if I was a fairy prince and I had no better idea of how to explain myself."

"You lied to me," she accused.

"I simply allowed you to continue in your error," he parried. They watched each other for a moment, before he pulled her tight to his chest and rolled them over so he was on the bottom.

Kyōko used this new position to push herself up, to hover above Ren.

"You lied by omission," she continued. A frown curled her features and she scowled.

Ren grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her back down against him.

"I didn't want to make you unhappy. You always wanted to meet a fairy prince, you assumed I was one, who was I to decide your happiness?"

Kyōko glared at him indignantly from his chest, straining against his arms to push herself up again. Ren held her in place for a moment while they battled, and then he leaned down kissed her again.

This time, there wasn't a shade of instructional intent. Kyōko could feel, from the movement of his lips, the taste of the kiss, that the motivator was very different.

She couldn't help herself; she placed her hands on either side of his face, and pulled herself closer.

"I...will...not forgive you..." she panted between kisses.

Ren grinned against her mouth. "You will...too." As if to underline this statement, he drew his hand down her back, drawing a long sigh from her lips.

"Play fair," she told him after a moment.

"I'm sure you'd prefer I didn't," he smirked. He wound a hand into her hair and pushed her head back towards his, caressing her lips with his, their kiss gaining momentum as she reciprocated, her hands stroking his shoulders, the back of his neck. Her tongue pressed against his lips, searching for his own, and found it. Her breath came in short gasps through her nose and mouth, and she could feel Ren panting against her kiss. Then he did something _amazing_ with his tongue, and she let out a low, sensual groan. The sound made Ren shudder against her, and Kyōko quickly reentered the kiss.

The heat between them, the body heat, the blanket, the thick carpet, the wet heat of their mouths together, built and built. Kyōko smiled a little as Ren made an almost piteous noise, the tiniest hint of a moan.

As they lost themselves totally to the fire and passion of their embrace, Ren's hands trailed down her back once again, this time moving a little lower, ghosting over the curve of her bottom, before being drawn over her hips, and up the front of her abdomen, pushing her shirt up to just below her breasts. Kyōko hummed a little as he caressed the skin of her stomach, slid his thumb along the curve of the underwire of her bra. In return, she pushed her hands up his back, bringing his shirt up, kneading the muscles of his lower back, savoring every groan he made.

Kyōko found the need, suddenly, to watch his face, and opened her eyes as he opened his. Molten gold met melting chocolate, and their kiss slowed and broke, eyes locked all the while. Ren brought one hand up and stroked her face softly, his breath ghosting over her collarbone. Kyōko drew a shaking breath, then took his hand in hers, held it for a moment, and slid it down her face, down her neck, over her collarbones, and down onto her chest, where it rested on her breast, over her bra and shirt. He lightly squeezed, and she gasped, eyes slamming shut, and back arching slightly.

Ren watched her writhe beneath him, half-shirtless and flushed, and felt a moan rise unbidden to his lips. God, he wanted to pound her into the floor, make her scream. Breathing deeply, he quashed the urge to strip her bare and take her. Slowly, gently, he recaptured her lips, kissing her so thoroughly her breath left her. His hand massaged her breast, while the other traced nonsensical patterns on her skin, making her gasp and giggle into the low burning kiss. She gently resumed her efforts to divulge him of his shirt, tugging it up towards his wide shoulders, and during a break in the kiss, over them. As soon as his shirt hit the floor, he stripped her of hers as well, quickly returning to the kiss as soon as her top was gone.

Now his lips didn't just stay at her mouth. His kissed his way down her throat, back up to her mouth, placed a random kiss on her collarbone, and then trailed his way to the crook of her neck. Kyōko moaned appreciatively as he slowly covered her skin in kisses, careful to leave the pale expanse unmarked. Her own hands examined the musculature of his chest and arms, and he shivered as she brushed his nipples.

Kyōko arched her back, a tiny whimper at her lips, as Ren's long thin fingers played magic over the surface of her bra, the fabric irksome as she yearned to feel his skin on hers. He gently stroked the top curve of her breasts, where the underwear didn't cover, and had almost begun to slide his hand down, exposing her flesh, when Kyōko whispered, "Kuon!" her voice loaded with desire.

Ren jerked backwards, thought and his moral code returning to him in a horrible moment. As he sat back, eyes wide, looking at the girl below him, he realized exactly what it was he had been doing. Kyōko looked shocked, scared, and a little forlorn at the abrupt loss of his touch. She was disheveled, her black, short hair spread below her, in contrast to the white rug, the only clothing on her upper body, her bra, and her uniform skirt riding up a little at her waist. He registered his own shirtlessness, and remembered the surge of passion, lust even, that had caused him to loose control of himself, lying on top of the beautiful girl on the cold kitchen floor.

"K-Kuon?" she said, quiet, scared. Ren looked back down at her, wide eyed, virginal, trembling with what appeared to be desire.

"Moga—" he paused, closed his eyes, and spoke again. "Kyōko"

They stayed motionless. She lay beneath him, frozen, disheveled, sexy, as he knelt above her, frozen, sexy, disheveled. After a moment, he made as if to move away from her, but Kyōko reached out, gripping his knee. "No!" she exclaimed, then sucked in a breath as he met her eyes, looking tortured.

"If you don't let me go, I wont be sending you home tonight," he warned her, and her eyes widened at the meaning of the words, of their implications. Panting, her chest heaving, she slowly released his leg, letting him crawl off of her. After extricating himself from her, he looked down at her, now sitting up and shrugging her shirt on, blushing and looking a little hurt.

"Kyōko, I'm sorry," he muttered, not meeting her eyes, trying to keep his gaze away from her lips and chest. She stood, the difference in their heights more pronounced now that they were both vertical, and moved closer to him.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, softly, keeping a good foot between them, not unaffected by his pointed declaration that touching, at this point, would probably lead to sex.

He snorted mirthlessly, shook his head, and said, "I'm going to take a shower." As he left the room, he looked back at her and said, "A _cold_ shower."

xXx

While Ren had showered, Kyōko went to the kitchen and picked up the mess they'd left there in lieu of their intense make-out session. As she stooped to gather the pots and pans, the sight of the space where their "kissing lesson" had taken place cause her to blush, but not unpleasantly. It was late, nearly eleven thirty, and her stomach growled pointedly.

There was little in the way of raw ingredients in Ren's kitchen, but she found some instant ramen and made due with that. She ate her share, left Ren's in the pan, and made her way out to the living room, where Ren's shirt still lay on the floor. She picked it up and folded it, setting it on the coffee table, and then gathered up the blanket, wrapping it around herself, and sinking onto the couch, where she lay down, curled up facing the back. The shower was still running.

When she finally heard it shut off, heard Ren make his way back into the room, his very _footsteps _sounding guilty. Kyōko didn't move, keeping her eyes fixed on the couch-back before her eyes. She felt it as the couch sank a little, and he lay down behind her, practically wrapping around her from behind.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head, but kept quiet.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, Kyōko," he told her, his voice laden with guilt. "Or...any of the rest of it." Despite his spooning her, his arms didn't wrap around her body

"I don't regret it," she rejoindered, and reached up behind her, searching for his hand, which haltingly took hers.

"Why?"

Why? It was such an interesting question for her, as she wasn't quite sure of the answer herself. Part of it had to be that Ren was an _extremely_ good kisser, as well as, well, everything else. The other part...

"I trust you."

Those were big, big, significant words from her, considering who they were coming from, and who they were addressed to.

Again, he asked, "Why?"

"Because when I was little, you saved me, and you've been saving me ever since."

Ren smiled, pressed his lips to the back of her neck, but then pulled away. Nonetheless, he wrapped her in his arms, and continued speaking. "I'm four years older than you, Kyōko You're...sixteen. I'm twenty. I shouldn't..." He shook his head.

"You shouldn't have sex with me," she said. "Statutory rape looks bad on someone like you."

"Well, that too." He hugged her more tightly. "But I was thinking more about you."

"Thank you," she said. "I guess, I'll think about you, you think about me, it all works out."

She twisted in his arms, kissed him briefly, and wrinkled her nose. "Much as I hate to say it..."

He laughed softly and sat up. "I'll drive you home."

xXx

Parting Comments: (evil grin :-D)If Ren had no morals...

Anyway, I know K. seems/might seem a bit OOC, but I attribute that to her ingrained childhood feeling of safety around Kuon. I think she already has it around Ren, but not knowing who he really is, it's less.

I think I can safely count mission "Make Ren and Kyōko kiss" a success.

Hugs and Kisses,

Eden


End file.
